A Princess is Proper
by ABFG
Summary: Generations before Sozin's reign, a Fire Nation Princess tries to battle against the belief that all women are inferior. She dreams, and imagines, but what is more important? Her duty and her people? Or her own freedom?


**Disclaimer**: I gain no profit from this story. After all, it's a pathetic excuse of a story compared to Avatar: The Last Airbender! :P

**A/N: Well, hey everyone! I miss writing and my life hit a rather large bump not so long ago, so I've taken it upon myself to pick up the sacred pen once again! Writing is my escape, and I hope you wonderful readers find joy in my humble words! Enjoy!**

**I dedicate this oneshot to the wonderful MasterFirebender84. Thank you for putting up with me, and my self sympathy. I owe you my life.**

**I also dedicate this oneshot to bubguppy, who I hope, after reading this, understands how unrealistic dreaming can be.**

**WARNING: This story is quite violent towards women. I had a terrible time writing this, for winning the battle for women equality is my life-goal. I hope no ones stops reading this story just because of this. I want to show everyone how blessed they are by showing how horrible a few people have it. Life is cruel, and doesn't hold back. Sadly, I've tasted this spectrum of it.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

A young girl, no more than fourteen of age, sat beside a gushing fountain in the outskirts of the Palace City, the only place the girl could keep her sanity. Her amber eyes were lost in the endless ripples that broke the clear sheet of water. A smile graced her sharp face as she threw a gold piece into the structure, but not before making a wish. It was always the same wish: _freedom_.

Princess Azalea was, no doubt, one of the most distinct royal figures the Fire Nation has seen. Unlike the traditional waist-length, straight hair her mother, grandmother, and even great-grandmother had, Princess Azalea sported a bush of bouncy curls. They weren't perfect, just like their owner. Each curl entangled themselves into nasty knots, creating uncomfortable positions with each brush that tried to tackle them. But Azalea was used to the endless tugging. It offered a challenge, something Azalea was never scarce of, mind you. But it offered a distraction from her turmoil filled life.

The inhabitants of the Nation believed the unique hair fit their Princess's personality: complicated but pretty in its own way. But the Fire Lord despised his daughter's ways and her damned hair. Common to any rebel teenager in every Royal Family, Azalea gained criticism on her views of life from her father. The Fire Lord's constant scolding became a heavy burden on the young girl's shoulders. Each one of her flaws were magnified and lectured on a daily basis. And sadly, she was forced to accept it.

Azalea was a girl of freedom, justice, and practicality who believed that rules were made to be broken. Fire Lord Zaron, on the other hand, was a man of religion who never dared to question _any_ rule.

"Azalea? Azalea! Are you even listening to me? Azalea!" A brunette haired girl waved her hand in front of the dazed Princess's face.

"What?" Azalea sputtered, startled out of her endless staring, "Oh! Sorry, Tzina! I've just got a lot on my mind. The Earth King and his family are supposed to arrive at the Capital in a few days time, and mother has taken it upon herself to turn me into a 'proper princess'. I just needed a break."

"The Fire Lady is doing the right thing, Azzy!" Tzina retorted as she grabbed her friend's hand and stared her straight in her eyes. "Remember the last time royalty entered the Fire Palace? You acted like an idiot! I've never seen your father that angry before, and that's saying something!"

"Don't remind me," Azalea deadpanned, pushing Tzina off her harshly, eliciting a 'HEY!' from her. "I bet Prince Ishan wasn't impressed. But I couldn't help it, Tzina! The Earth Kingdom Princes have the most _delicious _asses. Especially Ishan! Oh my Spirits, I love him! He's so sweet and graceful! Did you know that we send secret letters to each other? I think he likes me too! We could marry, have three kids, raise them on a mountain side, and grow old together! Wouldn't that be _wonderful_?" She twirled her finger as she imagined it. "Too bad father would forbid it. Maybe I could run away! Fine fine, I won't. Wipe that frown off your face and pick up your jaw. Stop looking at me like that! Can't a girl dream once in a while?"

"A girl can, Azzy! But you're a _princess_! Your life is set!" Tzina stood up, "And don't you dare start thinking of marrying Prince Ishan! He's Earth Kingdom! You're father will have your head!" Tzina scoffed, "You'd think that you'd remember, seeing that it's the Fire Lady's favorite rule, but I shall repeat it for you: A Princess is – ,"

"Proper, I know. If I got a copper piece for every time I heard that sentence, I'd be rich."

"You _are_ rich already…"

"It makes no difference to me. What's the point of having money if you're not free?"

Tzina sighed. Being the Princess's best friend, she had heard Azalea's _'freedom speech'_ a million times already. She leant her chin on her palm.

Azalea ignored the huff and continued, "I have to wake up every morning at 4am and wear all that regalia! Then, I have to sit and pray till my butt becomes numb! After that, I sweat to the bone from firebending practice. But I actually like that part. Forget I said that." Tzina sighed again. "Then, I have 'Princess Lessons'. Don't look at me like that! I know it's a stupid name, but mother made it _all_ up, in hopes I'd become more my part. I can't even walk down the streets of my own Nation without someone shouting, 'Oh! Princess Azalea!' And then everyone falls to the floor to bow down to me. I'm not a God! I'm a human being with flaws! I want to be treated like Azalea, a normal girl. Not _Princess Azalea_, a stuck up bitch who doesn't seem to care about her people."

This caught Tzina's attention. The Princess never called herself a bitch in any other 'freedom speech'.

"But you _do_ care about your people!" Azalea stubbornly turned her back on Tzina. "Don't ignore me, Azzy. Come on, it's true, and you know it! You saved that child when he was charged for murder when he was actually innocent! That was _caring for your people_, Azzy! And when the plague hit our Nation, you personally came into every victim's house, to help heal them! And if that doesn't prove anything, I can think of no other Princess who would befriend a peasant like me."

"Oh, Tzina!" Azalea turned around and squeezed her friend till she begged for air. "Don't you _dare_ call yourself a peasant!"

"It's fine, Azalea." Tzina chuckled as she saw Azalea's somber eyes. "I'm used to it."

"Well, you shouldn't be." Azalea frowned. "You're my sister. Don't ever forget that."

The two friends hugged. "Well, I better get going. Tell your _boyfriend_ I said hi!" Azalea teased.

Tzina's face flushed, "He's _not_ my boyfriend!"

"Whatever you say, you hopeless lover. And remember, if he _ever_ hurts you, come straight to me. I'll put that little rascal in his place."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Azzy." She hugged the Princess.

"No problem. You're beautiful and blessed, Tzina. You deserve a sweet man who'll take you to your happy ending. While I may never receive that love, I'm glad you could."

"Don't talk like that! Of course you'll get a happy ending!" But it was in vain; the Princess had already fled.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"Where Princess Azalea?" Fire Lord Zaron's deep voice boomed from the Throne Room. The deep red fire around him glowed darker as his impatience grew. "You there! Servant! Call the Fire Lady immediately and get the Princess."

"Yes, my Lord." The thin figure of the young man bowed fully before running out the curtains, in search for the Fire Lady. In a few rushed minutes, both the female Royal Figures stood before the man.

"You called me, father?" Azalea fell to her knees. She watched his regal robes flutter as he walked towards them.

"Yes, Azalea." The closer he got, the more intricate the red silk looked. The golden fire emblem in his long, luscious hair stood out from the red and black patterns on his body. He looked at the Princess, almost scanning her, before asking, "You are sixteen of age, am I right?"

Azalea gritted her teeth. _How can I call him my father if he doesn't even know my age?_ Seeing that her daughter was busy in her own temper, the Fire Lady answered,"Fourteen, my Lord." She bowed, as was usual when anyone corrected the Fire Lord.

"Ah, I see." His amber eyes glared daggers at the woman in front of him. For years, he's done the same action, always to his cursed wife. It would be shockingly surprising if his lips ever cracked a smile in her direction. Ever since Azalea's birth, he had maintained a grudge on the Fire Lady for not bearing him a son. They had tried endlessly, but all were miscarriages. "Well, a few years make no difference. As you are well aware, you are my only heir," he glared once more, "Which, in turn, makes you Fire Lord when I pass away to the Spirits."

"I am aware, father."

"Then you also know that to acquire that position, you must memorize every ritual our Nation offers. Being a Fire Lord requires tedious prayers, daily worships, and pure leadership. Seeing that your pathetic mother has not taught you any of these and you seem to have no desire to learn, I have decided that you must marry."

"Marry?" the Princess's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Sorry, father. But, what does my marriage have anything to do with the Crown, father?"

"Are you really that thick, child?" He laughed incredulously. It sounded hollow and cold to Azalea's ears. Even the Fire Lady cringed a little, before regaining her composure. "It has everything to do with it! If you marry a man like me in my younger ages, he'll gain the Crown with a balanced fist and rational minds. Then I can leave this world with a relieved heart."

Anger boiled through the young teenager. Her amber eyes flared at the Fire Lord, who didn't even flinch under her gaze. Why must her Nation's traditions have to be so demeaning to women? It was the only reason why Azalea refused to learn them. "But, father! I can be the Fire Lord. I don't want t– ,"

"Princess Azalea! You will listen to your father!" Her mother scolded. The Fire Lady, knowing that her daughter had a tough time keeping her mouth shut, was scared of the consequences that could possibly come out of it.

She scowled before reciting the many a times memorized sentence, "Fulfilling your orders is my duty, _father_." Sending one last glare, she swiftly turned around and stormed out of the Throne Room, not trusting herself with any other words. Her stomping footsteps conveyed her anger as she almost ripped the curtains when she slashed them open.

The Fire Lord turned stiffly to his Lady and informed, "A summer marriage is supposed to be the most holy as it is the season when we are closest to God Agni. It will insure a wealthy reign under my new son-in-law. The Princess will be married to a worthy man in a month's time. Whether or not she is satisfied does not change my decision. After all, she is a girl. And a _rash_ girl, at that."

"Yes, my Lord. I will tell her." The Fire Lady bowed, clearly worried that her daughter, in this rage, would do something she'd regret later on.

"You are dismissed. Tame your daughter, or you both will regret the day you were born."

The Lady ran, leaving her husband without another sound.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

The Nation was in celebration. Red fire lilies, a sign of prosperous love, framed the Palace City, its red accents mixing perfectly with the creamy white buildings that sat in the dormant volcano. The summer Sun shone on the Fire Nation Capital with its blessings.

But, unlike her joyous people, the Bride sat in her room corner, betraying tears dripping off her cheek. She bit her lip, forcing herself to not show any sadness. Her father, and every other man in the Nation, already believed that females were worthless. Tears, in their eyes, were signs of weakness. And she already vowed to not give them the pleasure of being correct.

A red bruise tinged her upper lip as the blood clotted from the pressure. But it was hidden from the thick layer of rose-red lipstick. She gently wiped the salty tears off her eyes, trying to prevent her mascara from running. After all, the servants had worked so hard on the makeup, and it broke her heart that she was ruining hours of work by _crying_. She lifted her arms and placed the red veil on her braided hair. Bright ruby stones were sprinkled between her black curls, twinkling whenever the sunlight shone on them. Her light silver eye shadow contrasted wonderfully with her golden eyes. Even the light blush on her cheeks glowed, almost as if each pore on her flawless skin was on fire. One small strand of hair, twisted in an elegant curl, fell on her eye. As she glanced at her reflection in the mirror in front of her, she smiled bittersweet.

_I'm beautiful. _

Sadly, that beauty was a waste to her. She would give it all away, the money, the fame, the worshipers, even her prized hair, if she could get her freedom. Yet, unfortunately, but not unexpected, the man she was marrying soon would only tie her down tighter.

Everything felt like burning ice. Her entire childhood was filled with jealousy, sadness, and sympathy for herself. Kids like Tzina had loving fathers; ones that would kiss their cheeks and twirl them around after they finished hard days of work. They had loving siblings who would laugh while playing fire-ball every morning. But the _Princess_; she would never reach that happiness. She was condemned to a life of imprisonment, and she could do was walk into the cage with her head held high.

_Did the Gods hate women? Did they have an eternal grudge on every female in the Fire Nation? Are women not allowed to become greater than men? Why couldn't I have become the Fire Lord? Am I not powerful enough, or is it just because I'm a girl?_

She always asked these questions. Every single morning, every night, each one lied unanswered. She bit her lip again, only increasing the clot, in hopes to stop her eyes from welling up once more.

_I'm a Princess! These are my people. If they are happy, then I am. For my people...for my people..._

Opening her door, she craned her neck around. The hallways were filled with running servants, trying their best to be on time. Azalea observed as each person in the hallway suddenly stopped and fell to the ground, bowing. Squinting, Azalea shook her head in understanding: Her mother was walking this way.

The woman smiled sweetly as she ran over to the peeking Bride. "Oh, Azalea! My dear Princess, you look absolutely _lovely_." Her mother kissed her forehead softly before looking down at her eyes. "I'm proud of you, Azalea. Don't you ever forget that."

"Thank you, mother." She forced a smile as her eyes welled up once again.

"I know your father can be a pain at times," The woman whispered as she hugged Azalea tightly, "But he's doing it for you."

"Don't lie to me." Her whisper came out hoarse. "He's doing it for himself."

The Fire Lady nodded sadly and walked away.

The rest of the wedding went by as a blur to Azalea, filled with millions of voices, more tears, and confusion. It felt cold, marrying a man she didn't trust. A painful shiver trickled down her spine. The Bride cringed, _Tzina, you have no idea how lucky you are__. _Just saying her name sent a surge of warmth to her heart._ I wish she was here. _Peasants weren't allowed inside the Wedding Hall. But Azalea knew that at the moment, her Tzinawas crying in her own room, for her best friend's cursed destiny

_A Princess is proper. A Princess does her duty. A Princess is proper. A Princess does her duty. _._A Princess is proper. A Princess does her duty. _

The only moment Azalea focused clearly on, was the part when the pompous Fire Sage in front of her announced in a booming voice, "By the power vested in me by the Fire Gods, I pronounce you Fire Lord and Lady!"

Screams of delight pierced the Bride's ears. Fire lily petals blasted into the air. Her world started spinning, but somehow, Azalea managed to turn stiffly to look at her husband. With disgust, she leaned forward and smacked her lips on his. He took it in, greedily…

_A Princess is proper. A Princess does her duty. A Princess is proper. A Princess does her duty. _._A Princess is proper. A Princess does her duty…_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Rubbing her protruding stomach, Azalea huffed heavily. "My dear baby, for your own sake, I hope you're a boy." Kissing her soft fingers, she prayed for her unborn child. All the prejudice, all the criticism, all the hardships and burdens would be thrown out the window, if only a Prince were born.

Being a sixteen year old woman, pregnancy would be very tough. Due to her agile and naturally skinny figure, giving birth would play its toll on her harshly. Not that the Fire Lord cared. In his world, marriage was merely a way to gain an heir. Her only duty was produce a son for the Lord, and then satisfy her husband. If he was having a terrible day at work, she would give him her cheeks to slap. If he needed to lash out with venomous words, her duty would be to take it like a _proper _Lady. If his pants had a thirst for fun, she must comply and give him a night he won't forget. That was all her requirements… It had disgusted her at first, but a woman must do what she must, correct?

Her teenage anger and determination had withered away with the years. Time had eroded her fierce passion for freedom immensely. But moments came when the fire was ignited slightly. It happened a month back when the monthly meeting of the Three Nations (the Air Nomads never attended the meetings. They preferred isolation.) took place in the Capital City. Fire Lady Azalea had worked the entire week before, ordering servants to travel abroad to buy the Water Tribes favorite delicacy, sea prunes. She personally despised them with a deep passion, but World Peace hung on this atrocious food.

"My Lady," A servant maid walked up to the six-month pregnant Fire Lady, "The Earth Kingdom Royals have arrived."

"Thank you, dear." Azalea had always treated her servants with utmost respect, unlike her husband, "I shall be out soon. Have you told the Lord?"

"Yes, my Lady." The lady nodded.

"Very well. Thank you once again."

"Your wish is my command, my Lady. Are you in need of anything more?"

"Nothing, at the time." Azalea frowned at her servant's bold words, "Have the tables been set?"

"Everything has been finished, my Lady."

"You are dismissed, my dear. Tell the others to relax, and then you may as well. You look terrible." She smiled graciously.

"Thank you, my Lady. I shall inform them." Bowing deeply, the maid smiled as she walked out.

Wearing her most regal set of robes and deepest lipstick, Azalea gracefully walked to the entrance of the castle. Being the Fire Lady, it was one of her many duties to greet the other Nations and invite them to their Capital City.

It was funny, really, how the Palace had sheltered Azalea ever since she was an infant, but Azalea never viewed it as her 'home'. Her people were her home. Smiling at the sounds of the bustling streets, she waddled to the entrance. By the time she finished her walk, her lungs were out of breath. The arches of her feet started aching once more, and her sweat was ruining her makeup. _This cursed baby's ruining my life!_ She screamed in her mind.

"Are you well, my Lady?" A deep, yet kind, voice sounded in front of the huffing Lady.

Embarrassed that she was being seen like this, the Lady quickly stood up. "Very wel –," Her eyes widened as she recognized the man.

"I believe we have met before?" His grin widened as he bowed elegantly. "I am Earth King Ishan. And you may be the stunning Fire Lady Azalea?" He took her pale hand and kissed it politely. "I have heard rumors of your beauty, but I must say that they are barely close to the truth. Pregnancy must agree with you wonderfully!"

Azalea, still pale from seeing her childhood love, could barely thank him through her cracked voice. It wasn't until she heard another voice did she notice that another woman stood behind the Earth King.

"Greetings, Fire Lady Azalea. Seeing that my husband is too occupied with seeing an old friend, I'll have to introduce myself. I am Earth Queen Jadora, but you may call me Dora." Smiling warmly, the exotically gorgeous woman whispered, "Personally, I hate being called 'Jadora', but must bear with it. I trust we'll be great friends soon enough, so I see no reason why you shouldn't call me that already!"

"Of course…Dora." Azalea replied softly, before catching her breath. "Come inside! The Fire Lord has been anticipating your arrival for a while now. He should be delighted seeing your faces. The Water Tribes' Royalty should be coming soon."

To say she was completely surprised would be a terrible understatement. The Fire Nation _never_ kissed a married woman's hand! Especially the _Fire Lady's_! And they never joked around! Or called themselves by nicknames!

It brought a smile to her face, to understand that not the _entire_ world was corrupted. Maybe there is hope for her after all.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

It was a rough, autumn night. The past few years had been rough for the older Tzina, but it couldn't compare to what she felt now. Kneeling humbly in front of the majestic tree, she placed a gold piece on the ground. Her eyes glanced at the carving on the bark of the trunk.

_**Here lie the ashes of**_

_**Fire Lady Azalea**_

_Dutiful Wife of her Fire Lord_

_Proud Mother of Princess Tzina_

_May her soul rise to Agni in peace._

"Azalea," She whispered painfully, "I've come here every night for the past five years, yet still I can't say your name without feeling pain."

"Mommy?" A young boy appeared behind the mourning woman. "Daddy said you would be here. Why are you crying, mommy?"

Tzina grabbed her son and sat him beside her. "Bow down, my son, and pray for your Fire Lady's peaceful rest in Agni's world."

"Daddy said you knew Fire Lady Azalea! Can you tell me what she was like? Please!"

"Where is your respect? Have all my teachings gone to waste? Bow down!"

The six year old whined, "You _never_ tell me anything about her!" Sighing, the young child kissed the ground and muttered a few prayers.

Tzina's eyes softened, "All I can say, sweetheart, is that Fire Lady Azalea, Agni bless her soul, was a woman trapped, similar to any other woman in this Nation. All she wanted was freedom, but the Gods never sent back her wish. I pray to Agni that her daughter reaches her dream for her." A tear fell once more, "Treat your future wife well, my son. Or I'll never forgive you."

The boy watched as his mother scratched a message under the carving.

_A proper Princess does her duty._

_A real Princess loves, even when she's tied._

_I love you, Azzy._

The message was lost in the millions of carvings other people wrote. Her pain reduced by an inch, knowing that Azalea was finally put out of her misery, Tzina tugged her son away from the tree.


End file.
